When I'm With You, I Can't Breathe!
by InkyTentacleBeasty
Summary: The Corporal's been coughing up petals for quite a bit now, and Natsumi wants to know why. But, like hell he'll ever tell her! A Hanahaki fanfic. Yeah, surprisingly I didn't see any involving Giroro! And my boy's the perfect torture subject for these kind of fics!
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly, It got harder to breathe.

He began to choke, gasping for any oxygen he was now suddenly being deprived of. Did he inhale some spit or something? No. He could feel _something _roughly coming up from his lungs, desperately trying to cough it up.

A few more chokes and finally, he could breathe again! There were a few tears in his eyes and phlegm and spit covered his hand from the violent outburst, but he had finally hacked up the damn thing! What was it anyway?

He looked down into his palm that he had been covering his mouth with, and saw something that admittedly shook him.

His eyes immediately spotted what looked to be a few bright pink petals, still covered in spit.

But just as quickly, he shook them off. He knew what it meant, of course. But, despite that, he refused to fully acknowledge it. He refused to admit he was _**afraid**_.

So, he went back to tending the fire.

* * *

She caught herself looking out the window again... Practically hypnotized by the dying ashes billowing up from the fire-pit below. She quickly shook herself out of the calm haze to try and put focus back onto the computer in front of her.

It was a rather stupid habit she had developed over the years. But, she guessed there was just something about those dancing embers that mesmerized her. Kept her calm or something, _she didn't know!_ But, what she did know, was that it was distracting her from her mission to look up any interesting colleges to apply for!

But, while she forced her eyes to focus back on the screen before her, she couldn't shake off this _bad_ feeling she had stirring in her gut...

Perhaps it just felt like there was something... **different** this time about those usually soothing flames. Something about those dying embers warned her constantly of something that had her insides knotting uncomfortably.

She shook that thought off fairly quickly however. **_No need to add to the pile of things that were already stressing her out today,_** she thought.

So, she went back to scrolling on the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, it came time for a mission briefing. He figured it was just gonna be another ridiculous scheme that would no doubt backfire badly one way or another, and that he would then spend another good few minutes chastising his moronic sergeant for it.

And he was right for the most part. As Giroro had yet again, found himself berating the fool. It wasn't even an invasion plan either, just another stupid get-rich-quick scheme! It annoyed him further, knowing that he was getting _too _used to these half-baked schemes the Sergeant kept cooking up…

The angry soldier's yelling grew louder in frustration, pounding his fist on the table just to emphasize his recycled points.

It took all of his self-restraint not to **throttle **his commanding officer, for his constant incompetence as an invader. Though his want to do so was coming in loud and clear to the sarge. As they were now cowering away from the ready to burst Corporal.

Luckily for Keroro, Giroro's violent rant quickly became one of painful gagging and harsh coughing instead. Quickly gaining the attention and mild concern of the rest of the platoon, who were previously just quietly watching the common scene unfold as per usual.

This time it was more painful and asphyxiating. Giroro began gripping the edge of the table as if it were a stress ball. He could feel it _**crack **_under his hand, splinters threatening to pierce his palm.

He had shoved is whole fist into his mouth. Just to hide what he knew to be more of those annoying little petals, and doing his damndest to quiet his largely loud hacks and gags.

Dororo was the first one to come to his aid, and began to lightly pat him on the back. Trying to help him cough up whatever got stuck in his lungs. And as soon as his loud outburst was over, he quietly muttered a thank you to the ninja, and swiftly excused himself from the room before another coughing session could begin again.

_**Without **_apologizing for nearly breaking the table and Keroro...

This left the rest of the platoon confused, and growing more concerned for the soldier. It only skyrocketed when Tamama innocently asked if the corporal had eaten flowers or something. "Cause he spat out these pink petals all over the table!"

Keroro and Dororo looked at eachother with terrified realisation, and Kururu just chuckled quietly in the corner, still facing his laptop.

"Oh, a rare galactic disease. How lucky."

* * *

And again! The stupid cough was back! How was he supposed to sleep and get his mind off it, if it refused to let him sleep and get his mind off it!? It'd been like this all day now! Making it just about impossible to do anything without spit and flower going everywhere!

It was over sooner this time however, and for that he was grateful. Finally allowing his mind to wander and hopefully rest.

Unfortunately, Giroro's mind wandered to the worst of places. Specifically, of _**her…**_

He mentally chastised himself for being so gutless. He knew he should at least say _something_ to her, maybe finally work up the courage to _admit _his feelings to her. So then he'd at least have an answer to his years old question. And not just _guessing _and _hoping _that she'd finally catch on with him, and be the one to finally say _**SOMETHING**_.

But, everytime he had even thought about it, the worst case scenario would immediately pop into his head. And he'd back out before even going in.

And now he has to deal with _**this**_ because of his own cowardice.

He suddenly spat out a few more petals in another brief cough. Only further irritating him. He looked at the newly hacked up petals, and pluck one up from the pile to analyze it a little closer.

He mentally chuckled a bit.

"Of course she likes _pink _Camellias…"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Giroro had woken up to the sound of an all-too-familiar voice calling for him.

It was almost funny in a weird way that it was her.

Begrudgingly, he got up. Groggily stumbling here and there to open the flap of his tent, just to see what he expected to be the pretty, but mildly displeased face of Natsumi Hinata. **Nope**. It was her, no doubt about it when he lifted the flap to see her. But, what he saw painted on her features was one of clear _**concern**_, which was the first surprise of the day. As his beloved rarely _ever_ shows any sign of care for the wannabe invaders, even himself.

Oh don't get him wrong, he was happy he could be a rare exception today. But, he had to rub his eyes to clear them a bit. You know, _just to be sure..._

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked, her stern voice not exactly matching her current _worried _expression. Giroro shrugged, though he expected it to be a _little _later than what was usual for him, but nothing to lose his mind over... Because while he is commonly the first one to rise and go about his daily routine, he had a bit more trouble sleeping last night...

_If the pink petals that were scattered all over his tent, are anything to go by..._

She finally put on that trademarked serious face, and crossed her arms.

"_It's **2 pm.**" _

He... Was speechless! Sure, he had figured it was a _little_ late but, _this _late? That was the time _Keroro_ usually got up on the weekends, not HIM! He wouldn't allow himself to be so _**tardy**_, and she knew that.

Natsumi continued, as she seemed to have the Corporal's full attention now. "The stupid frog was acting all worried about you, but he was too afraid to actually talk to you." She leaned down a bit, to be at a more eye-level with the red soldier, arms still crossed. "I'm guessing it had something to do with all that yelling I heard from the basement?"

Yeah... He kinda figured he was loud enough for the whole street to hear him…

"S-something like that..." Giroro finally responded, and not just communicated with gestures anymore. he was just worried about another round of that annoying cough coming back while he spoke. And he didn't want something like that starting back up while they talked, not in front of **her **of all people. Natsumi nodded.

"Yeah, but then he kept asking me if _**I **_said something that hurt you in anyway…"

Giroro's body froze. He was swift to piece that new bit of info together, and could only come up with one conclusion. _**The others know**_… _**Crap**_. Guess he didn't do a could job of hiding those damn petals.

She looked back at him. "I... Didn't, _right_?" And it was that point Giroro realized that he should probably say something, before she gets it in her head that she actually did do something wrong.

So, he _sputtered _a bit. "Uh N-no! No, you didn't say anything to upset me at all…"

Hey! he never said it had to be _**gracefully** _put. And it served its purpose fine enough, as Natsumi's eyes softened a bit in what he assumed was relief.

"Well that's good!" She said, a small smile gracing her features as she plopped down on one of the cement blocks that circled the fire pit. "Wouldn't do for me to upset the guy who owns a rocket launcher, and makes killer sweet potatoes."

And to that he felt a small blush creep on his face. Though he was swift to face away from her before she could see it clearly, simply nodding his head in agreement.

"So, what was the problem exactly? The toad was oddly enough, _**was **_very concerned about you." Giroro just stood there for a bit, thinking. His mind quickly searching to come up with a believable explanation.

Like hell he was gonna tell her the truth! If he knew her well, _which he DID... _Then that would just result in even more probing questions, that would eventually result in an unwilling confession... And then _that _would result in a high chance for…

_No._

"Uhhhh… I don't know… It's probably nothing…?" He winced, continuing to avoid direct contact with the girl, as if meeting her gaze would give him away.

_Really? That's the best he could come up with?_ After a while, he finally looked back at her. She didn't seem to buy it one bit either. Her eyes narrowing slightly as she frowned. "Really? **That's** the best you could come up with?"

Well, at least they were in an agreement…

"Look, I know you can be stubborn about admitting your problems. But, there's a difference between tough and cool, and recklessly stupid!" She snapped. And she was right, about both the message and himself. And considering that his **life **was on the line as well, it was stupid not to talk to her about it… _But_…

_**No.**_

He couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin this carefully cultivated friendship he had been working on for years now! Not to mention she probably still liked that annoying, stuck up, _pathetic,_ pretty hipster boy! How could she even…

He couldn't breathe.

_**No!**_

'_Goddamn it! Not now!'_ He tried suppressing it, fighting it! This couldn't be happening now! Not in front of her! But he coughed. God, how he coughed.

It grew ragged and terrible, like coughing up large kidney stones! He could practically feel it _ripping _and _tearing _out from his throat, desperate to escape. though Giroro did his damnedest to keep his hand firm over his mouth this time! No petals! No nothing!

Natsumi was startled by this sudden violent outburst, but she helped him all the same. Just like Dororo, strongly patting his back to help ease the gags violently erupting from him. He kept faced away from her, refusing to let her catch the few bits of plant that threatened to burst from his mouth.

It had to have been about a minute later before it had finally calmed down. Only becoming small little bouts of air and plant that slightly sputtered from his mouth. He could feel her hazel eyes burning into the back of his head, Prodding for some kind of an actual answer.

'_**Nothing?' **_

That was all either of them could think.

"Giroro, I want you to be honest with me this time. What's wrong?"

He remained faced away from her. What was he supposed to say? _'Hey I love you, but now if I don't think you love me back, I could die.'_? Yeah, cause that'll work out so well for him… He couldn't be honest with her about it, even if he wanted too. That'd practically **be **suicide!

Giroro swallowed. If not to clear his now dry throat, then to hide the flower petals that had filled his mouth.

"It's just a bad cough. Maybe got it from all the yelling I did yesterday…" He lied. His hand only an inch away from his face now, so he could speak clearly. Natsumi didn't seem convinced, but she figured he wouldn't tell her no matter what she said or did.

And that scared her.

'_Why? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Was it really something I did? What are you deliberately hiding from me?'_ She pondered. Questions flooding her head that she doubted he'd ever answer.

Finally, after narrowing her eyes to challenging slits, she stood up. Turning to walk away from him to open the slide doors into the house to go back inside. But, not before looking back at him. Letting Giroro see her worried but stern expression, to let him know she was **_dead serious._**

"Look, I care about you. So don't say or do anything stupid, okay?" And just like that, she was gone. Leaving him alone...

The soldier just stared at the door she left through, thinking about what he _should _do. Giroro mused about just staying in his tent all day, as if that would make his situation magically disappear. Though he figured it'd probably get everyone even more concerned or suspicious if nothing else.

He snapped from his thoughts when he sputtered a bit, tasting something _metallic_ on his tongue.

And that's when he thought of something that made his stomach sink.

Quickly, he looked to the palm he previously coughed into. And while it was hard to see at a glance given his own red skin tone… _He could see the blood clear as day._

It was just a few drops! The Corporal reasoned with himself, trying to calm down at least a little. _Maybe it was due to all the coughing and not the disease itself! He couldn't be THAT far in... Right...?_ Giroro groaned in annoyance, he couldn't even fool himself with that excuse…

He found himself glancing back to the slide doors again.

"Five years too late for that, don't you think?" He muttered. Then retreated back into his tent, where he could be alone.

* * *

**_There was that nagging feeling again…_**

She did her best to ignore it this time. Quietly making her way to the fridge to get something to chew on in a feeble attempt to set her mind to rest. Unfortunately, the fridge was devoid of anything that suited her fancy. Even the freezer was empty…

It pissed her off to say the least…

She quickly made a mental note of beating the stupid frog later, who no doubt had a part in the vacancy of the fridge before she slammed it shut in frustration. Wandering over to the couch, she quickly plopped down to watch some T.V in hopes that it would suffice as a good replacement to quell her thoughts.

Unfortunately, despite the loud and flashy distractions the show she was "_watching_" offered her; She found her eyes glancing over to the slide-in glass door beside the couch she sat at. Her eyes fixated on the maroon tent that stood quietly just outside the house.

The sounds from the television faded to a mute as Natsumi's mind began running again with questions and theories that all pertained to the red Corporal that lived in that very tent she was now just staring down. Finding that despite her best efforts of just brushing it all off and ignoring the frog entirely for the rest of the day, her mind instead became completely _**fixated** _on the Frog.

She liked him.

_Far more than her pride was ever willing to admit, but she did. _

It was because they grew close, _wasn't it?_ Too close. He was supposed to be her enemy in this! A hostile alien invader who was hellbent on world domination! You know... Like the rest of that stupid circle jerk they called a platoon! Heck, Giroro was even more-so set on that "_mission_" to conquer and enslave mankind than the rest of them!

But, _Nooooooo_…. She just had to get attached, _didn't she?_ Had to befriend him overtime, _didn't she?_ Had to feel start feeling something different overtime, **_didn't she?_**

Had to fall for his _stupid_ stoic expression. _Stupid_ potatoes. _Stupid** tough but protective and mature personality. **Stupid** entertaining and thrilling blood lust and guns. And that **STUPID**… FUCKING SCAR THAT DEFINED THE REST OF HIS **STUPID**, ROUND, ADORABLE FACE!**_

All and all… She felt _stupid_ for it. Ridiculous even...

After coming to that startling realization of hers a while ago, Natsumi found her little crush a bit stupid for a few reasons... One part of it was that Giroro was… _Well_...

He was an entirely different species from her! _Although, she'd have to admit that she had found herself forgetting that for a bit..._ But, the real problem she believed for her was; While Keronians _certainly_ appeared to have a bunch of similarities with humans, that the only real difference was that they were more amphibious…

She couldn't help but get curious and start thinking… _Soon wondering... _

**_How much more... human-like were they exactly…?_**

...But, as soon as _THOSE_ kinds of thoughts would pop into her head, she'd just as quickly dismiss them. Not at ALL wanting to visualize anything… **Perverted** like that. It always made her feel… Dirty. **_And she was better than that, surely!_**

She just found the whole thing to be _stupidly_ embarrassing for her. Which was why she chose to make sure she kept herself in check. More-so than she ever did with Saburo.

She knew her old crush with that man wasn't the most subtle thing in the world… Heck, her friends back at middle school through high school used to always tease her mercilessly about it… _Heck, she wouldn't be all that surprised if they still believed she still had a crush on him..._

But, as the years went by and she had grown out of her more hormonal driven stages in life… And while she became and still retains a good friendship with the guy... She just didn't feel that way anymore. _He was far too lax, too reserved. Too boring. He wouldn't have been much of a fun challenge at all!_

And Natsumi always craved a challenge.

But unfortunately, there was another more important reason she found her crush stupid. Mainly because Giroro just never struck here as the "_romantic_" type to put it lightly… Seeming to care more for his love of all things war before anything or anyone else, really. Hell, he even seemed to treat a lot of situations or people with a militaristic view!

So it wasn't very hard to imagine him rejecting any kind of affection she had to offer. If he could even grasp the concept of "_love_" at all, _if his outlook on reality was really so skewed with war and violence…_

**_Still… they became friends…_** and they did indeed grow fairly close, bonding over high-staked battles and by the fire in calm bliss. They were so similar, yet had enough differences to reel each other back on. To keep one from going too far. To keep one from being too reckless. They were a strong duo. Whether on the battlefield or not, she felt she could always win with him.

_So… She couldn't help herself. No matter how **stupid** it was to her._

But, all the same she forced her head away from the tent she had been glaring at for the past 10 minutes to focus back onto the screen before her. Just as she had done yesterday.

He kept her from being reckless… _So why would he allow himself to be?_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few hours later, Giroro was still inside his tent. Busy looking over his guns quietly. Well… With only a bit of sudden coughing here or there. And that's when he heard the familiar high pitched croak of Keroro's voice from outside the tent.

"Hey, um… Corporal Giroro? Can I talk to you for just a sec…? Please?"

Keroro was nervous, and he could tell. _They didn't exactly leave off on very stable terms after all..._ But, as much as Giroro loathed his sergeant's incompetence as… Well, a **Sergeant**. He was still his commanding officer… And his _friend_.

He reluctantly opened the flap to greet the green Sergeant with his usual glare. And just like Natsumi, Keroro also had this look of pained unease on his face. With only a nervous fake smile, attempting and failing to hide it.

Keroro couldn't help it, the Corporal looked _awful…_

"What do you want, sir?" He _'greeted' _the Sarge_._

"Ah! Hey pal, _didn't think you'd actually_… You know, nevermind! I was just coming by to see how you were doing, you know?" He chuckled stiffly. The Corporal could see right through him.

He _knew _that Keroro found out about his… Problem, and just didn't want to be the first to say it outloud.

So, he'd kindly '_spare' _the Sergeant from having to be the one to bring it up.

"This is about the coughing, isn't it?" Giroro muttered coldly. He just wanted the damn moron to get to the point already. The soldier was already in a bad mood, as is. And the idiot's _'humorous subtly' _was only further irritating him!

Keroro was taken a bit off guard at his bluntness, but quietly nodded to confirm. He would admit this much, _he was never good at handling serious situations... No matter how much he tried_.

"Has it… Has it gotten worse…?"

Giroro didn't respond. He just remained quiet, letting the silence answer for him. And to this, the Sergeant winced slightly. But luckily for him, Keroro knew how to fix this mess! And decided to help finally brighten the mood with it!

He chuckled, causing the red soldier to raise an eyebrow at his sudden and suspicious switch in behaviour. Keroro could be a real mischievous little bugger when he wanted to be, and so whenever he chuckled… It usually meant he was up to something...

"Oh, don't worry too much about it! After all, there is an easy cure for it!" The Corporal's eyes widened at this. Was there? Did he mean he could make sure Natsumi recuperated his feelings? '_Unlikely… What's his stupid plan this time?'_

Seeing doubt begin to reach the soldier's face, he continued. "We could always get Pururu to surgically remove those pesky plants, no problem!" A surprised realization, had finally hit Giroro. And to this reaction, the Sergeant grinned.

Now Giroro could see what he was getting at. And he knew the side effects of that alternative. as while removing the plants through surgery is an effective method to get rid of the disease, the extraction of the plant this way causes the patient to lose all previous feelings for their beloved…

_And he didn't know if he wanted it._

"Ah… I see…" He mumbled quietly. Keroro paused at his somewhat _sad_ tone. Shouldn't he be _happy _that his glorious leader had found a way out of his problem? Shouldn't he be at the very least, grateful?

He stuttered a bit, not knowing how to respond to this unexpected reaction. "S-so…. Does that mean you'll… _THINK _about it, Corporal?" Keroro asked.

Giroro simply nodded, and retreated back into his tent without another word to the frog. Leaving Keroro confused, and just standing out there numbly for a few more minutes before finally leaving to go about his own day.

He left Giroro to think about it, so he wouldn't have to. He knew it was somewhat selfish, but that was just easier for the Sergeant...

* * *

Giroro just sat in his tent as he racked his brain, thinking over Keroro's suggestion of just getting the surgery and being rid of this stupid disease. And he soon realized the ramifications of the surgery should he go through with it, and getting rid of his hopeless infatuation for the Pekoponian female… _Would be a good thing in the long run._

He knew this surgery could benefit not just him, but his _mission._ As, while he would never say it out loud... Giroro knew he was also guilty if not more so, for the decline of the invasion. Because sure, while he'd never admit it, he grew a bit attached to this planet... But more accurately, he grew attached to_** her**_…

Time and time again, he had found himself throwing plans in a bin whenever Natsumi had been tossed into harm's way. And while he tried to get over it… Damn did he try.. Actively devising his own schemes to get her out of the picture one way or another… But, when it finally came down to pulling the trigger, he just couldn't do it...

And if he could abolish that problematic obsession, he could go along with the invasion no problem then! No attachment… No emotion… No _Natsumi_.

...But… That was the reason he also _didn't _want to do it.

He grew _**too **_fond of the Pekoponian. Too fond to just forget her and just move along with the Invasion instead. The reason he was on this stupid rock to begin with! To invade! But, not with her around… _Noooooo…._

Natsumi just **had **to be difficult, had to _**make** _it difficult! Had to be strong, respectable, relatable, violent, passionate, beautiful! Had to make him literally _fall _for her after that very damned day, when she beat him and punted him out a goddamn window!

_**And his petty crush only kept growing after that…**_

Growing with every little moment. Every battle, won or lost, didn't matter! Every short but sweet conversation they shared, or every long entertaining conversation! Or just enjoying blissful silence in each other's company by the fire, eating goddamn potatoes!

He couldn't tell you how many times he's found himself fantasizing about her, fondly remembering some of the battles they had together, or even with each other. He just knew he did that more times than he had planned invasion strategies!

_He couldn't help it! Truly! _

...Then again, it's not like he's tried very hard not to... Not anymore anyway…

Hell, he'll probably still be hopelessly smitten with her, even after she confessed her feelings to that _**pathetic**_, scrawny, white haired pretty boy and they start dating! Just the very thought twisted his gut and made his already sore throat go dry.

The more he thought about it, he figured he probably won't even see that day, '_thankfully'_. And that will be all thanks to her of course, for just being her wonderfully violent self. Though, he knew he should also blame himself, for just being his stupidly stubborn, cowardly self.

All and all, he should be relieved right? Why wasn't he?

He knew he should just get the procedure done! Get it over with! It's stupid to die for nothing! This **is **nothing! He's never had or is ever gonna have a real chance with her anyway!

...So why the hell… Is he just sitting here…? Living out the rest of his days, unsure of Natsumi's feelings and in fear his own heartbreak!? _**This practically **__**WAS**__** suicide!**_

He couldn't breathe.

And once more, petals tore from his throat and onto the floor. He could see the small specks of blood begin to stain the pink flower that littered the ground. He didn't care, he just wanted it to be over already, so he could go to sleep and briefly forget about it.

Was he really that sad? Why can't he just say _something_? Was he that much of a coward, when it came to her? Was he truly that… _**Pathetic?**_

If he wasn't so damn proud, he probably would've cried.

He didn't.

_Really._


	5. Chapter 5

Natsumi couldn't sleep.

She just couldn't! Damn did she try, but her most recent conversation with the red frog that lived in the backyard had kept her mind otherwise occupied. She didn't want to worry so much, she felt stupid for it!

_**Giroro's smart enough not to be in any real trouble! He's fine! **_She kept reasoning with herself. But, from the looks the rest of the platoon's been giving the tent he slept in, and **herself **oddly enough all week... Well… It didn't sit well with her.

Every now and then, Natsumi found herself looking out the window beside her bed. Straining her eyes just to catch the dark maroon tent in the yard. _**Good god, what was she doing? **_Desperately she tried to screw her eyes shut and just force sleep.

But, she just couldn't... Not with the memory of that horrid coughing. Buzzing in her mind like a pesky fly she couldn't swat away!

Finally, she gave in. And with a mighty '_**FUCK IT!' **_she threw the bed sheets away from her, shoved on her slippers and headed out her bedroom door. Just angry at herself.

_**What's wrong with her? Why does she even care so much about this guy? He's an IN-VA-DER! And here she is, quietly heading down the stairs to the living room, going to the backyard just to check and make sure that this **__**dangerous, gun-toting Alien**__** was okay!?**_

Her pride was practically screaming at her the entire time she trudged her way to the backyard. But, she put up an effort to ignore it. As another part of her mind just screamed back images of that little episode the Corporal had, where she could've sworn she saw something red or even… Pink flying out from his mouth, that he was desperately trying to shut up.

She was concerned. And she couldn't help it.

She slid the doors open, quietly. She just wanted to check on him, not wake him up in the middle of the night. Him never knowing she was there, would be just fine with Natsumi! It was then she heard the all-too-familiar cough, emanating from the Corporal's tent.

She took the advantage to quickly scramble to the tent, without the worry of being heard by the very perceptive soldier. But, she couldn't help but note that the coughing had gotten worse.

It was horribly ragged and harsh, it hurt her own throat just listening to it. It sounded excruciating and rough, like a car that's wheels were far too low, and grinded mercilessly against a rough road. She didn't know how to put it... It was difficult to fully explain!

It felt like an eternity before it finally ceased, Now replaced with heavy but, battered breath. Natsumi was by the tent now, but unsure whether or not to sneak a peak in, just to see how bad it was.

But, fearful curiosity had ate at her. She just HAD to know, had to see what the soldier was so hellbent on hiding from her.

So, carefully she lifted the flap. Praying to whatever god that was up there, that Giroro didn't catch her. But, what she saw… Well it confused and admittedly scared her.

There was the Corporal. Of course. He was lying on his side, his back to her. What caused her to raise an eyebrow, were these little pink things that filled the room. Petals perhaps? But, they were slightly stained with red, and that's what freaked her out.

She let the flap fall down, silently. She was startled, to be sure. She just didn't know what to think, what to guess or even to say. What could she say? There were only questions. So many questions!

_Why were there petals all over Giroro's tent floor?_

_Why was his coughing getting worse?_

_What could she say? Should she say something?_

_Was that blood on those weird petals?_

_Why won't he say anything? Why was he lying?_

_If he was lying the whole time about it… Was this really her fault? _

_**It felt like her fault… But, why?**_

She wanted to wake him, if he wasn't already. She just wanted to shake him for some answers, dammit! But, would he even answer her questions? Without lying? Maybe if she could corner him in the conversation, be blunt and let him know what she knew.

_Or maybe she just shouldn't say anything! _A part of her mind interrupted her previous cesspool of alarming thoughts, Trying to calm the young woman. _**After all, Giroro was tough! She already knew that of course, she had told herself that an abundance of times already just today. And he sure acted like it was nothing, so it must be nothing right? **_

Heck! For all she knew, the Corporal really just had a bad cough! And the petals? Probably were there for awhile! She's rarely ever been in the stuffy tent anyway! So they were probably a common thing for him! For whatever his weird reasons may be...

Nothing to lose her mind over, right?

… But then, there was a quiet sob that broke her train of thought.

_'Was that… Giroro…?'_

She listened in closer, hoping she was wrong. She had to be! When has that hard-boiled amphibian ever expressed any kind of anguish? Much less tear-up!? She sure as hell never saw that! So that couldn't be what she was hearing!

...Right…?

But, then another rang out, much to her surprise. '_He was… Crying!? The tough, respectable, no-nonsense, __**Battle-hardened SOLDIER,**__ Giroro… Was Crying? __**THAT GUY!?'**_

And that did it. That was the last straw for her to break the camel's back. She resolved to just damn his want of privacy and secrets, damn his stubbornness, and just damn the consequences in general for what she was going to do!

"Giroro?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Natsumi!?**_

He was fairly certain his heart stopped for a second there, but his mind ran like a bullet train. _**What the hell was she doing outside his tent?! Did she hear him?! God forbid, **__**see**__** him!? **_

He forced his bothersome crying to cease, almost immediately sitting up and rubbing vigorously at his eyes to dry them._ Of all people..._ She was the very LAST person on that long list he'd want seeing him so… _**Pathetic!**_

He noted the mess of flower on the floor, but had only partially committed to getting rid of it. Carelessly pushing the petals away with his foot, when he walked shaking a little, to go confront the woman waiting outside for him. God, he didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to even see her at all for the first time in his life _ever_!

But, here she was!

_**WHY?!**_

And why _now,_ of all times!?

He creeped up to the flap, he was scared to see her. _How much did she figure out just from being outside his tent, for god knows how long? Was she really that concerned for him?_ He would've been tremendously flattered, if he wasn't so petrified of even facing her. He was so afraid to even use his voice.

He knew for a **fact **that'd it come out so raspy and ruined, from all the choking on flower garbage he'd been doing for about 3 days now! But, what other option does he have? Pretend to still be asleep, and hope she goes away?

Yeah, like that'll happen...

Natsumi was a stubborn creature, much like him. And would probably just be more incentivised to keep pushing until he did respond. Or just grow impatient and barge in… And see the blood and petals that sprinkled the floor...

He didn't want to chance how polite she was feeling toward Alien invaders tonight… _'Yeah, might as well get this over with…'_

He reluctantly... _Slowly_, lifted the flap to greet the Pekoponian female. She was sitting on her knees, eye-level with the Corporal, which caught him off guard. She winced at his sickly appearance. He had definitely gotten worse.

_And in such a short amount of time too… _

His eyes were puffy and blood-shot, probably from the lack of sleep, non-stop coughing… _And crying_. His normally blood red skin had even degraded to be a tinge gray, as if he were dehydrated. Giroro even appeared to have lost a bit of weight too. '_How long has it been since he's eaten? Does __**he **__even know?'_

Giroro noted her horrified expression and shrunk a bit. He figured that he did look a little worse for wear. Enough to a point where even Natsumi would be alarmed at his appearance, to a point where she hasn't even said anything yet!

"N-Natsumi…?"

Her expression only grew worse at his voice. It was so croaky and ragged, almost unrecognizable to the deep, mature voice she had grown familiar with. She wanted to say something, but just seeing and hearing him... Her _**friend, **_like this… It was just painful!

"Giroro… What's wrong with you…?" She finally muttered after what felt like hours, just staring at this husk of what should be her partner. Sounding almost heartbroken.

Her voice was trembling too. She didn't like it... It made her feel _weak_, but she couldn't help it! This was such a far cry from the Giroro she had grown to… To like! He looked so weak and rundown, and he sounded like he was in agony.

He didn't know what to do, all Giroro _could _do was just stare back at her. His mind screaming, demanding that he banish himself back into the confines of the tent, all the while begging her to just go away!

But, his body just stood rooted there, **frozen in place**. Forcing him to take part in this painful confrontation, afraid.

They were _both _just so afraid of what to say to the other.

"I...I…" Giroro couldn't even make out a sentence. _What __could__ he say? How could he fib his way out of this one? __**Can he?**_ He tried clearing his throat to speak more clearly. It was a mistake. It burned badly, and probably just made it worse…

"Go away… _Please_." He managed to force out his strangled plea.

He knew he couldn't lie and say he was fine, they both could see he was quite clearly not. But, he just wanted her gone at this point. He didn't want to explain _**any **_of this, he didn't want her to know anything. Just to leave him to his misery, it was his own fault anyway! He didn't want her to feel at all responsible for his own spinelessness...

She looked shocked at his _weak _request. And Giroro briefly thought for a second, that she was actually going to listen and do what he asked. Of course, that was stupid of him to even consider the possibility. As her eyes began to narrow.

And her shock switched to anger.

"That wasn't a _question _Giroro…" She growled, her tone low and warning. He swore he felt a shiver run up his spine. "...That was an _order_." She finished, her tone low with quiet rage. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them **tonight**.

Just the look in her eyes and her venomous tone alone, sent the Soldier's heart racing. He wasn't entirely sure if it was out of fear, or arousal. Because even in his sorry state, he still couldn't help finding Natsumi's violent traits even a little attractive. God, he loved her.

God, he's so dead.

He stammered a bit, briefly snapping back to his senses. Trying to find any valid excuse. _**ANYTHING** _at this point! "I… Told you, Natsumi… It's just an annoying cough. Nothing mo-"

He didn't even get to finish, but it wasn't the petty cough that had interrupted Giroro this time. _Oh no_. He was swiftly yanked by the belt _hard_, and pulled _**considerably **_close to the fiery red-head. Promptly setting his face ablaze. Only praying she doesn't notice him starting to gain some color back...

"Don't you dare lie to me again! I'm not as stupid as you like to think I am!" She spat, raising her voice just to emphasize that she wasn't leaving without the truth, and nothing but the truth! Just angry that he was so intent on keeping whatever was wrong a secret. It was so obvious he was hiding something! Yet here he was, still being stubborn!

Why was he beings o reckless?! So Adamant! So secretive… What was he so afraid of?

"'_An annoying cough, nothing more'?_ No! No it's not! Look at you! _Listen_ to yourself! And **then** tell me with a straight face, that any of this is normal." She chastised him, like a mother disciplining her child. Giroro couldn't find his destroyed voice to respond. It didn't help that he was still so close to her face, that he could practically smell her breath. Still minty fresh from when she brushed her teeth for bed.

So he admittedly had to fight with himself to not pass out.

"Well!?" She shouted. Apparently not caring if she woke up the whole house anymore. Giroro's mind buzzed with a million thoughts. All the while trying to focus on one, without her close proximity distracting him.

One part screaming at him to just spill it, and tell the truth! Confess to her and just have his answer already! He was dying, so what did he have to lose? Another saying to just let this pitiful circus show continue, that ignorance is bliss! And that even if she said '_I don't_', that he'd still refuse to get that blasted treatment!

No matter how much it meant to this mission, or if it was just stupid and pointless to die thinking or feeling unloved. He still couldn't imagine doing it. He was too stubborn, too _**pathetic **_to give up on it.

He choked, gagging in her face. And quickly, she let go of him. Caught off guard at another session of that ugly coughing. However, this one was… Different… It wasn't so much coughing, and more **puking**. It was lumpy coming up, and it just felt… excruciating. Like his throat was tearing into bits with every exacerbated heave.

Giroro couldn't take it anymore! He fell to his hands and knees, retching up whatever had clogged his lungs. And Natsumi could only watch… Horrified.

Finally, he spilled out large pink masses, that fell blood-soaked onto the grass. Giroro immediately gulped down large amounts of dearly missed oxygen. Tears running down his face, likely due to just the sharp pain of it all. Spit oozing from the Corporal's mouth as he panted, dripping down from his chin.

She could even see the blood following the wet trail.

Natsumi's eyes caught the bright pink and looked down to see what looked like torn, reddish-pink flowers. Flowers that she swore she recognized, but couldn't place where. Then it hit her.

_Was this another weird space virus that she just hadn't heard about yet?_ She looked back at Giroro, who was still heaving.

_Giroro's been throwing up __**flowers **__this entire time? _

Whatever this weird cough was, it was clearly hurting him. **Badly**. And the blood-tattered plants had Natsumi guessing it could've been… _Deadly_.

Just the thought made her heart sink._ Was this slowly killing him? Is it __**gonna**__ kill him?_ She couldn't let that happen to Giroro, after all he's done for her in the past. After all they've been through together. All the time they've spent.

_No_. She wouldn't let that happen to him, not for a second. She cared about him too much.

She scooted closer to him, to reach him better. So she could place her hand firmly, but comforting, on his shoulder. It got his attention, as Natsumi noted him jumping slightly at her touch. Before slowly and meekly raising his head up to see her tense features.

Whether she was more worried or angry, was difficult to gauge for Giroro.

"I don't care what reasons you have for hiding this from me for days. Or why you haven't been treated yet. And I know you haven't been treated yet, because I sure as hell have never seen you leave your tent **once **at all during the past few days." She quietly and methodically scolded. Once more earning another shiver from the sick Keronian.

"But, I've said before that_ 'there's a difference between tough and cool, and recklessly stupid'_. And you have just passed that line. And I'm taking you to the stupid frog, so he can have Pururu or Kururu make you an antidote for whatever **this **is!" She finished, and firmly grabbed Giroro by the arm to pull him up.

But, he fought with her. Shaking and just refusing to budge from his post, this of course was no real surprise to Natsumi. Only that he still had some notable strength still left in him. "C'mon you stubborn mule! I am not having you die on me!" She yelled, continuing to try and yank him from the ground.

What did surprise her, is that Giroro started to **plead **with her.

"N-No! Please Natsumi! I'm not getting that surgery! You can't make me! Just _**please**_!" It was a genuine fear that plagued his damaged cords. To a point where it even made Natsumi freeze in position, and her vice grip loosen.

"W-what?" She questioned. It was very unlike him to… _Beg _like that. And with so much blind horror and phobic fear, it honestly startled her! And Giroro seized this opportunity to free himself from her hold and backing away from her. Looking almost as shocked by his roaring pleads as she was.

She looked at him, and Giroro's face quickly became unreadable. Facing away from her, electing instead to look down at the grass. Just to avoid her piercing gaze. The woman's fear grew slightly as she continued to stare the Soldier down, hoping to get a repeat of his… Unexpected bout of fright.

"What did you say…? Giroro…?" Natsumi kept lightly probing the small Alien, as he continued to refuse acknowledging she was even there at all. His words repeated non-stop in her mind, and his refusal to answer her now was driving her crazy.

"What surgery?" She asked, trying to regain being austere with him. But, her shaky voice was making it difficult. Giroro stiffened, wincing at the word. _**Surgery**_. As if it burned his ears just hearing it spoken.

He said too much, and he knew there was no way in hell she was leaving now. He should've known that as soon as she came to check on him in the middle of the night,_ purely out of concern_. But, part of him didn't want to believe it. _Almost couldn't believe it..._

He thought for a moment. _He's gonna die anyway so..._

He sighed heavily. '_Might as well…' _He thought bitterly, mentally prepping himself for the oncoming onslaught of even more questions his answer would inevitably bring, as he tried to word it.

"... It's called _**Hanahaki**_." He said with a grumble. Natsumi was only a little startled at his submission, but her face twisted into that of confusion at the disease's name. Absentmindedly repeating it, just to make sure she heard him right. Giroro nodded slightly, looking up at her in the corner of his eye.

"It's an extremely rare galactic disease, that usually occurs when-" His confidence died, catching in his throat, and he mentally cursed himself for it. But, Giroro's thoughts quickly became clouded as he spoke. Fixated with doubtful thoughts and concerning possibilities about her reaction if he continued to describe it.

_He really didn't want to talk about it_. Especially the whole cause aspect! But, he couldn't talk about it without bringing up the concept of love! But, he knew he had too… _She'll find out one way or another_… So he resumed, putting on false confidence as he fumbled with his voice.

"...I-it occurs when a victim believes that their… T-their _crush_… Will never... recuperate their feelings…" Giroro finished, mumbling clumsily here and there. Still trying to hide as much info as possible while simultaneously sharing it.

Natsumi stared at the Soldier, dumbstruck. It made his hesitancy all the more stark, just peeking at her surprised reaction over his shoulder. It only grew worse when she finally responded after what felt like a century with:

"..._**You**_ have a _**crush**_ on somebody…?"

_**God,**_ that's when he wished that the disease would just kill him already… This was just painful. He slapped his hand against his face to hide the feverous blushing that was literally fuming off him. And Natsumi immediately reacted.

"_**NYAHGG! **__Well y-you can't blame me for thinking that! Your just so stoic and grumpy about nearly everything! It's really a surprise h-hearing s-s-someone like you admit tha-at you've g-got a soft side you know!_" She rambled loudly, without much thought into what she was saying.

Her outburst caught Giroro by surprise. And he didn't know why... But, he kinda found her embarrassment cute. He figured that maybe it was because of some kind of table turning thing after all these years of _him _being visibly embarrassed around _her_! Giroro could even see her own vicious blushing! He sorta had to fight a smile despite himself.

It made him feel a _little _better at least…

The Soldier rolled his eyes. "Yes, big surprise… _The __**big and tough**__ Corporal's got a soft side_…" He said, sarcasm dripping from every word. It helped Natsumi snap out of her small babble of bashfulness and swiftly switched to glare at the sickly frog. Who could help but smirk now.

She thought for a bit, her glare faltering slightly thinking about his information now that she had it. She huffed a bit as she spoke. "So, who's the lucky girl huh?" She retaliated. Though she was legitimately curious...

'_Ah crap.' _Giroro froze, reminded of the situation he was in currently. He knew she would ask that… But, he _**really **_didn't want to answer…_ So he'd lie!_ "Just some chick I guess…" He mumbled half-heartedly. Natsumi raised an eyebrow at him, a hint of doubt fading into her features as she tried to persist being tough with him.

"Some chick to do this to you." She replied darkly. He still wasn't being fully honest with her, still trying to hide any bit of info he could slip past her! It only further aggravated her. "Well, whoever this _chick_ is; she isn't worth possibly dying over!"

A sharp pang went through the Corporal's chest when he heard those words. '_**I'm**__** not worth it.'**_ She may not have been aware what those words meant to him, but it still hurt to hear Natsumi say such a thing.

Giroro chose his next words, _**VERY **_carefully… "She is to me." He uttered slowly, quietly. Looking her dead in the face, an enraged glare staring her down intensely. Natsumi felt her own shiver at his serious, albeit ragged tone. He elected to continue, before she could say anything else.

"Hanahaki can be cured in two ways. Either the patient's… Crush can show that they return the feelings, or the patient gets surgery to remove the plant along with the feelings altogether. And I refuse to do that." Giroro finished. His expression and tone, unchanging.

While she faltered slightly, Natsumi quickly regained composure and glared back at him with equal intensity. Wondering about how this mystery girl could possibly affect someone like Giroro, and in such a weird way!

She felt a sliver of jealousy forming in her stomach. But, quickly shoved it away before it could fully form. _'This is not the time for that!' _She mentally scolded. Reminding herself of the current situation at hand. And that given the circumstances, it was the _**LAST **_thing Giroro needed!

What he needed now was support. "Then why don't you _tell _her then?" Natsumi asked simply. The Soldier stiffened at the mere suggestion, his eyes widening slightly. As if she just asked Giroro to do something unthinkable, like toss his belt out or something.

She glared at him, waiting impatiently for his response. She was rewarded with a quiet mumble from Giroro. "I… She clearly doesn't feel the same way… What would be the point other than make it worse?"

God, he felt sad, and just plain weak. Just standing in front of her with such a _pathetic _voice, as he spoke about his stupid feelings and insecurities with her. Completely shattering what he preferred to uphold as being a tough and dependable Soldier.

With anyone else it would've been embarrassing. But, with Natsumi? It was just**_ painful._** His face heated up uncomfortably. He had half a mind to just bolt it out of the scene entirely, not really caring where he would end up in the world. Just as long as it was as far away from her as possible!

Then her voice broke through his clouded mind. "Then it's clearly not worth it, Giroro! If you're so sure that she doesn't like you, then **she's **not worth it!" She was fuming. How dare this girl do this to him! He was _dying_, yet he refuses to get any help! All because he didn't want to lose feelings for this **dumb** broad!

_**God, he's a stubborn idiot!**_

And again! That sharp pang came back! How dare she say that! How dare she repeat that foul claim! He snapped, and his mouth moved before his mind could.

"_HOW __**DARE**__ YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT!?_" Giroro screamed. And almost immediately, he regretted it. And not just because he admitted his feelings to her, loud enough that he might as well have broadcasted it live to the whole planet! But, it also had stung his burning throat like a bitch.

He only realized his mistake when Natsumi's face fell in utter shock, and his words echoed across the yard, happy to tauntingly repeat it back to him, over and over again.

'_**OH FUCK!' **_Was all he could think!

And Natsumi just stood there, dumbstruck. Staring at him, visibly taken aback at his newest outburst and its context. "You… _I'm_… **WHAT!?**" She yelled back.

'_Oh, dear God… Just let this disease kill me already, please…' _ But, it didn't. And he was having trouble figuring out if that was a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

On the one hand, it was extremely relieving for Giroro.

_**Finally!**_ After all these years of keeping quiet… He _finally_ admitted his feelings to her! God, did it feel like a great weight had just been lifted from his shoulders!

...Only to be replaced with the weight of complete and utter **terror** at the realization that he had just _admitted his feelings to her after all these years!_ He couldn't help but feel himself shrink a little at the awareness of it.

Natsumi was just_** staring**_ at him too. Her piercing brown eyes practically stabbing into him like well-sharpened daggers, digging into his very soul. As if silently pleading for him to either repeat or rephrase what he just shouted to the high heavens not two seconds ago.

Not only that, she had also looked absolutely shocked as well. But, all the same; Still unreadable as to what she was actually thinking. _If she was even thinking at all. _

And **that**terrified him to no end.

_He had also found himself mentally begging with her. _

Pleading her to answer this simple question that now rang loudly in his brain. A question he'd been pondering to himself for these past years of knowing this woman. _**How did SHE feel about HIM?**_

Because, while the mere thought of her answer admittedly scared the living daylights out of the soldier, the anticipation for it was absolutely _**killing **_him.

He tried to speak again. But, unfortunately it all came out as quiet gibberish for even himself to understand. Face and throat burning intensely, his destroyed vocals not exactly making it easier for him either. His heart pounding too violently to hear anything, much less himself anyway.

But, none of it mattered, really... It wasn't like Giroro knew what he could even _say_.

So, they just continued to have this weird, panicky staring contest with each other… Just waiting impatiently for the other to say _something__! __**ANYTHING**__ AT THIS POINT!_

_This couldn't be real..._

By God, he wanted to scream. Giroro would've screamed that is, if his throat wouldn't have made him come to regret it. His mind was just too much of a garbled mess to even create a coherent thought. Much less, try and form a full sentence.

He didn't know how to speak. _How should he speak? How do you speak again?! Where was his mouth? __**Could somebody please tell him!? This would make this **__**SO**__** much more easier!**_

'_**My God… IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!'**_

Despite the rather tense situation she had suddenly found herself in; Natsumi couldn't help but find herself slowly piecing together _**every **__**single**__** moment they shared**_ while lost in her silent stupor, and giving the poor sickly Corporal a panic attack. Finding anything and everything that had hinted at this sudden twist in her life.

_And by God…_ It wasn't so much a _twist_, and more of a sensible _slap _to the face. And slowly, Natsumi began to feel like a complete _**idiot **_when she had found there were quite _A LOT_ of things that hinted at this.

_His sometimes bordering on over-protective nature of her. _

_The frankly weird crap he says or does around her, or sometimes even FOR her._

_How he seemed to stumble or stutter like a fool almost wherever they talked alone. _

_How he flinched or froze up when she hugged him or even __**touched **__him at all. _

She supposed she just chalked that last one up to Giroro just not being used too, or just wasn't a big fan of physical affection. Or… _ANY _kind of affection at all, really. Always preferring to keep his distance. A lone wolf… or frog or... Eh, whatever.

Natsumi had just assumed that overall, maybe Giroro just didn't know _how_ to respond to being a _friend _normally. He was a soldier first after all… And maybe that was why he sometimes acted awkwardly around her. So, _**that's**_ probably why his confession had caught her so off guard…

But, dear God almighty… All the signs for it were so obvious it made her head hurt.

…But then, Natsumi's chest began to hurt.

"_**... It's called Hanahaki… I-it occurs when a victim believes that their… T-their crush… Will never... recuperate their feelings…"**_

"_**She clearly doesn't feel the same way… What would be the point other than make it worse?"**_

His words echoed in her mind as she remembered the situation. _Hanahaki… The illness that was slowly __**killing**__ him… __**She **_was doing this to him. _**She **_was the reason he was _dying_. And all because she was an unobservant _**IDIOT**_.

This was all her fault...

Was… Was _**that**_ why he didn't want to say anything? Because he didn't want her to feel guilty... _Responsible_ for this horrible disease he has?

He should've just said something! Why doesn't _she_ say something? Would he even believe her if she told him her feelings? Would he just think it would be out of pity? That wouldn't help him, no… He said this stupid disease was caused by a **belief** that she didn't really like him! Not like that! GOD! Why did he have to be so secretive?!

_Wait… No…_

_Why did __**she **__have to be so secretive? Why wasn't __**she **__honest from the start? Why did __**she**__ have to be so afraid? This would've never happened if __**she **__had just…__** Why was she so stupid? Why wasn't she more aware, she should've been paying more attention! She should've said something at **__**least**__**, not just brush off everything and make excuses! She should've at least hinted about it or something! Was she too afraid to do even that!? Why was she!? She didn't know! WHY WAS SHE SUCH AN **__**IDIOT**__**!?**_

She looked down when she saw Giroro's expression change suddenly. No longer that of fear, but now of deep and panicked concern.

'_Stop that right now!'_ She thought bitterly. She wasn't the one who should be... _**crying!**_ She most definitely wasn't the one who had any _right _to be crying… No good reason! She was being an _idiot_ after all… He had more of a cause… _**A reason**_ to cry.

So why should_**HE**_ be comforting _**HER**_?!

"N-Natsumi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-! I-I mean, I didn't want you to feel like you were-! I-I'm so sorry… I…" He did his best to calm her, his voice stumbling, pitifully ragged and dry as he spoke desperately. It stung him in every way, seeing someone like Natsumi look so weak and pitiful.

She was just so _unlike_ herself in this moment. A once strong, deadly and tactful warrior that grinded once respected alien invaders under her foot on a daily basis with sadistic glee; Now reduced to broken shambles from his _pathetic_ and unintentional confession. _Why didn't he think before speaking? He should've just made up a name or something… _

And now here he was. In the worst possible situation that Giroro did his damndest trying to prevent_. _

"Why are _**you**_ apologizing…?" She sniffled, trying and failing to quell the downpour of tears. The Soldier jumped a bit, surprised by her blunt and unexpected statement. His only response was a ragged, confused sound that managed to escape his throat. Natsumi only shook her head in irritation, before changing her question.

"How long, Giroro…?" She asked. The red Corporal paused, as if mulling over a reasonable answer without sounding weird or even downright ridiculous. Eventually, he gave up and just half-heartedly shrugged. _It's not like there was any point in trying to be 'subtle' now... _

"A while I guess…" He said weakly, his gaze shifting to the dirt at his feet, _he couldn't look at her_.

"Why?!" Natsumi shouted abruptly, catching the sickly amphibian off guard once more. His head immediately darted back up to see Natsumi glaring daggers into him. Her face red and scrunched in an unwavering fury and a blistering fire dancing in those amber eyes, bloodshot from the crying.

"Why would you even like me in the first place!?" She spat. "Why me?!"

_Why was she so mad…? Was she disgusted with him for even liking her? _The thought made Giroro's heart sink a little. But, hey; Why should he even act surprised? Nevertheless, he decided to take this opportunity to answer her. Maybe if he… _Explained himself_… She'd then at the very least understand… And maybe…?

_**Doubt it.**_ He forced the petals threatening to burst forth again back down his throat, as he tried to speak.

"I've... Always held an admiration for strength… I mean, you were the first person to _ever_ defeat me in battle… without so much as a bruise… You still manage to do it, too..." He spoke honestly. His voice only managing something just above a whisper.

"And you hold this… This _beautiful _passion for violence. For god's sake, y-you've held **dominion** over this base and our attempts at invasion for _years_ despite the odds. You're just _undefeatable_ to me, Natsumi. And... I guess I see a little of myself in you- Wait, actually no... That's a lie. I see a _LOT_ of myself in you, actually... So, I guess I just couldn't help but relate to you a little at least…" He laughed nervously, trying to ignore the growing lump in his throat that threatened to strangle him.

He almost stopped it right there, fearing that his voice would give out at any second to the weeds beginning to clog his esophagus. But, then he saw that she had her full attention on him now.

Her previous anger had completely melted away into what he could only describe as silent awe. Only, there was still a pleasant flush to her cheeks and her eyes still glistened like warm pools. He honestly found the sight undeniably pretty...

The weak soldier now couldn't help but feel a bit of hope rising steadily in his chest, as he stared at her wonderful expression.

So, he continued. Letting that face serve as his last support for his remaining confidence. "B-but, that wasn't all." He stumbled. "You've always held this air of maturity about you, managing an entire household on your own on top of school- N-not to mention us... I just… I…."

He stopped himself. Quickly realizing he had been rambling a bit too long for his taste, and he was probably starting to sound a little obsessive and creepy… So he forced himself to face away from her again, greatly embarrassed.

"_...Didn't help that I also found you really __**physically**__ attractive…_" He mumbled under his breath almost bitterly, more to himself than her.

A loud hiccup is what drew his attention back to her again.

"God… I'm such an _**IDIOT…**_" She choked. A hand laying across her face, failing to cover the pitiful sobs that escaped her. Tears now streaming without pause down her crimson cheeks. The sight shot right into the soldier's little heart.

He was tired of it. "_You are __**not**__ an idiot, Nat-_"

"Don't even _**finish**_ that sentence!" She was swift to cut him off. Irritation in her voice, despite its trembling. "Don't just say things like that just to make me feel better!" This sudden and hostile retort greatly confused Giroro. "Why would I-?"

He wasn't even given a chance to finish _**that**_ sentence…

"How come I only notice this just now, when you actually tell me to my face?" She glared at him, despite the uncomfortable tears. As if still trying in vain to hold some kind of tough authority over the situation. "Why did I make up _excuses _for it all? All the moments, hints and just flat out obvious, when I could've… _**Should've**_ said something...?" Her voice cracked, but she ignored it. She was too stubborn to let up and felt she just had to make her point.

"...I'm such a fucking moron. _**God**_…" Natsumi grumbled, angrily wiping the burning tears away from her face in a huff. "A _**selfish**_ moron, at that! Why am _**I**_ the one crying?! _Stupid…_" She found the nonstop tears becoming ridiculous at this point. Natsumi's face burning an even brighter red from the harsh rubbing from her hands. She absolutely _despised _looking, or even _feeling _this weak. And in front of _**anyone.**_

_She guessed it was just another thing they both had in common._

She actually chuckled bitterly for a moment at the thought. "But, I guess that also makes you an idiot too, huh? _**Liking **_some oblivious dumbass. And to a point that it's… T-that _I'm…_ _**Hurting **_you… I'm sure you're starting to regret that now huh?" She almost laughed darkly, but found herself more drained if anything to even force one out. _'If you haven't already… Geez...' _She thought.

_**No...**_

"That's where you're wrong…" Giroro croaked suddenly. Natsumi's vision was slightly blurred from the pitiful crying, as she looked at the red smear of what was presumably the frog in confusion.

"I'd never consider that stupid…_ 'Liking'_ you, I mean…" He said, the Keronian's head only slightly looking up from the ground. Glad to have finally found a moment to interject in her rant.

"I think I've already stated why I do, to you… So you don't need to hear me repeat myself…" Giroro started with a mumble.

"What makes me an idiot, is that I never had the guts to tell you. Never really took a risk, or anything…" He paused, letting out a weak chuckle. "Believe it or not, this isn't exactly how I had envisioned this _confession_ going…" The red frog rolled his eyes halfheartedly, as he feebly attempted something just below sarcasm.

Natsumi only nodded in response._ It was his turn to talk now._

Realizing this, Giroro took the opportunity to slowly take in a breath before continuing. "If you think I even slightly regret falling in… In _love_ with you…" He couldn't help finding the word _**love**_ painfully awkward to bring up to her so openly, especially when it's used in this rather odd situation. "Well, you're wrong. Hell, don't you think I would've gotten that treatment the second these symptoms started popping up if I did?"

Natsumi looked down. "You should've…"

"I'm not going to." He reminded her swiftly. "I'd… I would rather just keel over and die already, before letting any kind of doctor near me."

That set her off again. "Are you that stupid!? Just letting yourself die for me, just to keep your fucking emotions safe?!"

The Soldier held his ground with her. And surprisingly, despite the words being harsh; her reaction almost made him smile. After all, he knew this anger was just coming from a place of caring, of some kind of affection for him. even if it was still only a _little_.

"Aren't you here to take over the planet or some shit?! Aren't _**you **_the one who cares about this mission of yours the most?" She questioned him mercilessly. Spit flying out from her mouth in her rant. "Why are you just sitting here, letting the person you see as the _'enemy',_ win like... this…?"

Truthfully, he'll admit he had thought about this very thing during one of his many violent coughing sessions he'd had previously… But no matter how it was phrased in his head, or how he had answered. Boiled down to it's most cynical nature, it was simply;

"Did we honestly _ever_ have a chance against you…?"

Natsumi said nothing to this. She couldn't exactly find a proper argument against it. And even if she did, that'd be just giving _that platoon _some sort of credit… And she knew better than anyone not to do that.

Then, Giroro mumbled something under his breath. Something that Natsumi almost missed, and struck a chord within her when she heard it.

_"Did I honestly __ever__ have a chance with you…?"_ It was vacant of emotion, almost bitter in a way.

His weak voice is what twisted Natsumi's gut horribly into an ache… Before swirling into a burning fury. To see Giroro like this was almost unbearable for her, she had made that _**very**_ clear! But, to have to _hear_ him speak with such a hopeless attitude and defeated stature… Especially when he was _wrong_ about it… About _her_?

_**It just made her blood boil.**_

Suddenly, her arms jerked over to make a grab for the much smaller creature. And at first, Giroro thought she was actually going to strangle him. But, this was not her intent. Her hands instead gripped at his sides _a little tighter than necessary_, and swiftly pulled him into her chest in a strong embrace.

He froze in her tight grasp. In all honesty, this was the last thing he expected her to do. He couldn't help, but wait for a minute. His cynicism acting up. Expecting this pleasant hug to shift suddenly into her chucking him into space with impressive force.

But, when the tossing of a lifetime never came; He struggled to look up from her chest to catch her face. However, this was a fruitless endeavor as her face had rested on the top of his hat.

"N-natsumi…?" He managed a wheeze. The pressure of the hug in her strong arms crushing his ribs, not exactly making his breathing problem any easier… _Seeming to be holding onto him as if her life depended on it_. But, despite the slight crushing of his bones; He honestly enjoyed it.

He'd always liked these almost suffocating bearhugs he knew her for. Despite the fact he'll never admit it outloud or just flat-out deny it. They made him feel important. Almost **wanted** by her.

This time was no different.

Even so, he returned the hug with some reluctance. Feeling insecure and still _terrified_ of crossing an invisible boundary he made with her, entirely forgetting the fact that he had just been espousing his feelings to her a while ago. Her choice to remain quiet despite his clear concern had only made him all the more nervous.

"Natsumi…?"

"And that's where _you're_ wrong…" She mumbled into his cap. Her calm voice puzzling the poor Alien, as he once again attempted to struggle out of her grasp and see her face. '_What was she…?'_ He stumbled with his words as he attempted to speak again. "W-what are you talking about..?!"

She said nothing. Instead, he swore he felt her mouth curve into… A _**smile**_?

But, this did not dissuade the Corporal from his struggle in breaking free from her. In fact, it only served to only irritate the short-tempered Keronian. _He __**needed **__to see her face_._ He __**needed**__ to know what she was thinking_, _or better yet; What she was_ _**feeling**__!_

"Natsumi? A-answer m-!"

He didn't get to finish the demand. _He didn't need to_.

His answer came with her immediately loosening her hold on him, allowing air to rush back into his at this point, long forgotten lungs quickly in a loud raspy gasp.

And before he could react, or even try to say something else to her; Something warm and plush came crashing down onto his mouth. Her hands now firmly on the sides of his head, holding him in place in case he tried to squirm away instinctively.

Every nerve in his body and every sense he had went totally numb, with only the droning buzz of whitenoise filling his thoughts as he failed to grasp what was happening. He'd liken the reaction to a bomb going off right next to you.

But honestly, he shouldn't be faulted for freezing up on her! And surely, no one could even _try_ to blame him for completely failing to comprehend that this was actually happening! That this wasn't just another mindless fantasy that had run away with his mind again. Losing his sense of reality for even a brief moment! It was a phenomenon that was growing less common nowadays, sure. But, this couldn't be happening… she _wouldn't_ be…

She _couldn't_ actually be… _**Kissing**_ him right now… _Could_ _she?_

However, even with that cynical and faded conclusion his delirious mind could come up with; It was just as quickly dismissed when he felt her tongue ever so lightly graze across his lips. And he couldn't help but melt a little in her vice grip. What else could he do?

He was completely helpless in this position… _And he loved it._

So, his resolve broke and finally gave in and returned it. Slowly relaxing into this admittedly rather _comfortable position._

As she explored, Natsumi could taste the unmistakable metallic tint of blood in his mouth. undoubtedly from the coughing spasms he'd been having all week. But all the same, her tongue dragged across the roof of his mouth slowly, eliciting a shudder and a small groan from the red amphibian.

Finally, after what felt like an age; they broke apart for some air. Panting heavily, Giroro looked awestruck at the woman before him. Who still held his head loosely in her grasp, similarly in need of oxygen.

He can't lie, and say he didn't feel as light as a fucking feather stuck on cloud 9 as he watched her eyes lightly flutter back open. An amused grin slowly creeping across her face as she looked back at his astonishment.

That's when he noticed something stuck on the edge of Natsumi's bottom lip, that had him admittedly smiling back, but trying to bite back a chuckle.

"What?" She asked, confusion mixing with her slightly lowered smile now. Apparently, a quiet snicker had given him away.

Natsumi will admit, it was endearing if not kinda weird to see Giroro snickering like one would see the stupid frog do. So, instinctively she couldn't help but be suspicious. _'He better not have thought that kiss was silly! I'll kill him before those flowers do…' _She grumbled mentally.

Much to her surprise however, she felt the Corporal's small fingers lightly prod at the edge of her bottom lip. Wiping the side of it with his pointed finger, before pulling away to show her the pink petal that latched onto her during their intimate exchange. Pleased to see a light blush start to fume off her face upon seeing the bit of flower.

"Well, I don't want to worry you. But I think this disease might be contagious…" He allowed himself a weak chuckle, a bit surprised that his throat hardly protested much.

Natsumi rolled her eyes with a small laugh. "Oh my god." She finally let go of him, allowing Giroro's body to now settle down on the grass in front of her. "I think I liked you better when you were gagging your lungs out." She joked.

"Well, I'm sorry!" He defended, seemingly not catching onto her sarcasm. "But, how do I react when I find out the girl I loved all this time finally…!" Giroro trailed off, actually starting to think for the first time in hours. He looked back at Natsumi, a practically pleading expression present in his face as he stared up at her.

"How… Long have you… **Liked me**?" He asked nervously. And weirdly enough, Natsumi just shrugged at the question.

"I don't know how long, really… I guess I had only realized it about 2 years ago…" She looked beyond him to the tent he resided in. A distant look in her eyes as she recalled memories of them together. "I didn't say anything because I always thought you were more in love with war than anybody else to even consider it."

She allowed a smile again. "I guess you've gotta cut me some slack though. It's hard to picture you as the romantic type, _Mr. GunsAndGlory…"_ She laughed weakly, still trying to find an excuse in her years of stupid obliviousness.

Natsumi paused in her musings when she saw the red soldier's face contort into shock. "So… All this time I've been just trying to hide it and…" He started mumbling quietly. "...And my fear of you rejecting me… And all… _**This!**_" He gestured somewhat bitterly to the scattered bits and beat up flowers around him.

"That was all… Just… _A waste of my time in worrying?!"_ Giroro shouted in disbelief. Gradually growing angrier at himself for his cowardice by the minute. Natsumi recognized this, and sought to comfort the small Alien, by wrapping her arms around him in a much softer embrace than her last one. Just happy to see that the effects have been wearing away of this stupid disease and letting her see that angry little gremlin she had grown to adore.

The Corporal hardly reacted to this, even being slightly lifted up for his legs to rest on hers in a sort of cradled fashion didn't seem to phase him. Far too caught up in his own self lecturing at this point to notice much else at all, Giroro continued his ranting. "I was scared of nothing now!? And for two years!? Why was I scared at all? _**GODDAMMIT!**_" He was so pissed. God, what was wrong with him? Did he have to be so…

Natsumi's ears caught the sadly familiar sniffle of the Keronian in her arms, looking down to see he had the red-head's pajama shirt balled into his fists as weak forms of stress balls as he fought those stupid tears.

"_**GOD!**_" He shouted into her chest. "I'm... S-so god d-damn… _**PATHETIC!**__"_ He stifled a hiccup as he unwittingly buried his face in Natsumi's chest to hide his face and muffle his cries.

Natsumi only sighed at this behavior instead of getting mad like she usually did, seeing as his face was deep in her bosom as he continued to sob. She understood he was just frustrated and confused at the moment.

So, she smiled despite it.

"Yeah, you kinda are. But, that's fine. 'Cause I still think you're great."


	8. Author's Notes

Heya folks!

INK here, reporting to you live from the LIMBO! And with behind the chapters action!

...Not really, it's more of what my thought process was, and also explaining myself for a few paragraphs. So if you didn't guess it, this ain't an actual chapter!

**ANYHOO**! The main reason I made this fanfic was that, **first**; I'm a huge GiroNatsu trash fan (_within reason_)! And **second**; When I first looked up the meaning behind Hanahaki, the first character that came to my mind almost immediately was that angry red gremlin, Giroro. But Low and behold, you could believe my surprise, when I couldn't find any Hanahaki fanfics centered around him! Not even art!

Granted, that sadly since the SGT Frog/Keroro Gunso fanbase is rather small; at least here in good old 'Murica... I shouldn't have _really_ been all that surprised. I was just very disappointed… Like a teacher with a student that didn't turn in their expected assignment!

So, I did what any overzealous fan with some sub-par writing talent and no life would do!__

_**I made my own!**_ (_Cue non-existent applause!_)

As for the flowers the poor scar-face was-a puking? Yeah, they were Pink Camellias. I spent a sad amount of time looking up flower meanings and I'm still not 100% happy with the flower I went with, but WHATEVER! So I read somewhere that generally, camellia flowers symbolize love, affection, and admiration. Pink camellias specifically symbolize a longing for someone and is given to a person who is missed.

And with all that blood splattering on them later in the story, I was hoping to do a cheesy "Look, it's also a **red** camellia!" Cause THOSE symbolize love, passion, and deep desire. I know, I'm stretching it… But whatever!_ I'M CLEVER! (So where's that DAMN applause I want!?)_

(_Ahem._) And yes, I understand that the last chapter took EONS for me to finish compared to the other ones that were released on the same day… BUT! In my defense… I kinda wrote all those other chapters for myself _**BEFORE**_ even coming onto this site. I just posted what I had completed over the summer here, because why not?

And also, _more importantly_… **It was fucking hard! **I found myself treading on a very thin line of wanting to put those two together... BUT! Not making it seem forced and cheesy at the same time. And no matter what I jotted down, or what I thought of; I wasn't happy with it in the slightest… And the further in I got; The more the unhappiness grew within me...

So, I re-read my own fanfic to see what I could do to fix my little predicament. And after an age of thinking and re-reading pages... I came up with a solution! _**ADD MORE NATSUMI POVs IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!**_ (_Clap dammit!)_

I felt stupid when I came up with that "ground-breaking" solution… So yeah, for those who didn't notice… I had added more content to the chapters. Mostly 1 and 3, the rest are more just me spell-checking my work for the 3rd or 5th time. As well as re-writing a few sentences here and there.

Frankly, I should've just had those written in the chapters in the first place… But, hey! It's a learning experience for little old me… _Plus I'm on ____. Ain't nobody with half a brain expecting to find William Shakespeare on here, so I really shouldn't feel the need to try so hard. But hey, I like being a try-hard…_

Oh, and for those who would probably ask, though I don't know _**why**_. _better safe than sorry I guess…_ Chapter 7 is the _**last**_ chapter of the whole fic. No spinoffs, no nothing. I got other trashfics on the back-burner for you to gawk and my parent's to mourn at.

_**I've been sitting on this one weird fic for forever…**_

Anyhoo, on a more wholesome and serious note; I'm very grateful for the feedback on this story! Like, _genuinely_ surprised at how much people liked this story. All of your comments and messages were very sweet! I'm DEAD serious! It even got to a point where it even found me on Deviantart… But, hey! I ain't complaining! I ain't _**that **_stupid.

I just hope the ending was up to snuff and actually worth the wait. If not, and you just found it a bit over-dramatic… I'm sorry for wasting your time… If you want better GiroNatsu fics; I'd suggest "**Precipice**" by Flash Gator, "**Birthday Bash Bewilderment**" by FutileCrux, or "**Can I love you?**" by iExpress!

Thank you for your support, and I hope to have another fic up to question my sanity soon!

Toodles~!


End file.
